


bad girls want to bang in the woods

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, F/F, Muscles, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you love it." Kjelle and Severa doing what they do best. And sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad girls want to bang in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kjelle/Severa - I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it.

"You realize this bad-girl deal of yours is _so_ unladylike, right?" She was dirty, her hair was a mess and she was sure she'd have bugs crawling all over her. Yet she allowed Kjelle to drag her through the woods anyway because she'd given up on trying to stop Kjelle from being Kjelle. It was like trying to get a horse to eat fish.

"And you realize I don't care, I've never cared and never will care." The other girl's hands tugged at her clothing, thankfully more gently than that time with the truth potion. Though considering Kjelle that wasn't saying much. "Being bad's what I'm good at. And you know you love it." Severa growled softly, saying something like that was the best way to rile her up and her girlfriend knew it.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Their mouths came together, Kjelle's tongue seeking out hers, strong hands palming the breasts she was so proud of (forget what that pushy saleslady said at the hot springs, they were awesome and she knew it). Her own hands worked at Kjelle's shirt; it was rare that the other girl went anywhere without her armor these days, but it was a step up from when she'd _sleep_ in it every night. Not that it was bad armor, it was fashionable for a giant suit of metal. But it also added a step to getting her naked and Severa usually didn't have that kind of patience.

("Ironic, isn't it. Little miss proper lady wants to get down to business," Kjelle had said their first time. She never let Severa forget it, either.)

Soon, the touches to her breasts weren't enough. Severa grabbed Kjelle's hand, trying to force it lower, but Kjelle only backed away with a smile.

"So bossy. I thought this bad girl thing wasn't ladylike."

"I swear to the _gods_ -"

"Easy there, girl." Kjelle smiled, guiding her legs apart. "Just relax, okay? I'd never leave you hanging." Severa gasped as she felt surprisingly soft lips brushing against her thigh, then let out a sharp squeak as they kissed her where she needed it most.

Apparently, Kjelle could be gentle and slow when she felt like it. Lips caressing, tongue sweeping and probing, hands gliding up and down her sides with one finally settling on her breasts, gentle suction of her clitoris until Severa felt the ground fall out from under her and everything burst into flame.

" _Now_ how do you feel about this bad girl thing?" Kjelle teased as she lifted her head. Severa, still reeling from her climax, just groaned and gave her the dirtiest look she could manage.

"Shut up."

"Hey now, what kind of a way is that for a lady to talk to someone who just gave her the best sex ever?"

"Ha! I bet I make you come twice as much as that right now." And Severa leapt up and pounced, pushing Kjelle against a tree and kneeling between her legs. "Payback time."

They didn't get back to camp until long after the others had gone to bed. The next morning Severa still had bits of twig and grass in her hair, but thankfully the others had the good sense _not_ to say anything.


End file.
